berksdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis Veen
Curtis Veen is a current inhabitant of Berk. But, He was born and raised in Red Rock. He is currently 17 years old. History Curtis was born to his mother Janette, and his father Averi Ambrose. He had no brothers or sisters, but he did have quite afew cousins. One of his cousions that He talked to most as he grew up was his cousion Adkynn. Curtis was a pretty happy kid growing up. He loved to explore around the house, town and fields of Red Rock. His mother had always constantly warn him not to go out of anyones sight incase something were to happen to him. He usally always heeded to the warnings of his mother. Him and his mother were pretty close to eachother, him and his dad; not so much. His dad used to be the current ruler of Red Rock when Curtis was little so he never really got to see him much anyways. But his dad is a nice man if you get to know him. When Curtis was around the age of eight, He ventured off to the far ends of the Red Rock boundries. Of course, before he left his mother warned him not to get into any trouble when he was out there. Curtis explored along the bottom of the mountians, curiousity took over and brough him to the far side of the feilds where stone hills rose up. Of course, Curious he decided to take a look along the sides. As he was looking around he came across a small cave entrance. He looked into the cave and saw patches of sunlight every now and then peering through the ceiling of the cave, there was likley holes going into the cave to cause sunlight to seep in. Curtis looked around and grabbed a large stick. He took two stones and kept stricking them until the dried out stick cause fire. When it did, he picked it up and slowly ventured into the cave. He knew he shouldn't go against his mothers words, but he had to find out what was in the cave. He slowly creeped along, looking up when ever there was a hole in the cave cieling allowing the light to seep in. It was a long, deep hole from the surface but they all came out at the top somewhere. Curtis kept going along, seeing only one way through the cave. Until he heard a noise. The noise was not that of a bear or wild animal, but a dragon.. But he had never heard this dragons voice before or any like it. It was odd to him that he never heard it before. He kept heading forward, this time looking for the sound instead of the path. Curtis had reached the end of the cave system before it opened up to a large, circular room in the cave. A large opening in the ceiling letting a lot of light into the room. Curtis looked around and held up the torch looking around curiously. He looked behind him once then back infront to notice the white dragon laying there, staring back at him with deep blue eyes like his own. Curtis attempted to step forward before the dragon let out a small growl. Curtis took his foot back and thought for a moment. He looked at the torch and then threw it to the side as it extingused. The dragons ears perked up abit and Curtis attempted to step forward again, this time the dragon let him. He walked up to the dragon only standing afew feet away. He looked behind him before looking back and then held his hand out. The dragon looked at him curiously before standing up and sniffing the air towards Curtis. Curtis closed his eyes hoping nothing bad was going to happen. The dragon sniffed Curtis' hand and after a moment touched it with its nose. Curtis sighed in reilief and opened his eyes to see the dragon sitting there infront of him. Curtis looked up at the opening in the cave and looked at the dragon. He knew this had to be his. Seven years passed and Curtis and the dragon, which he ended up naming Slity; worked togather on training. Their training had pretty much came to an end when Averi, Curtis' Father. Attempted to kill Slity. This brought Curtis to an angered stage. His father was unsuccseful in killing Slity, and Curtis attempted to 'repay' the same crime to his father one night as he attempted to kill him, but of course was unsuccesful. After the attempt to kill his father, Curtis and Slity ran off from Red Rock. Flying into the vast sea of the north in hopes to both hide, and find somewhere else to call home for now. After the week of flying it took for Curtis to find Berk, He landed down on the island on a cold, winters day. Snow blanketing the island. Curtis didn't want to drive attention to himself from any of the inhabitants so he decided to make a small home in the forests so no one would likely find him. Many events have happened in the two years Curtis has lived on Berk. He periodically returns to Red Rock after working out the problems between his Father and himself. At the moment he is now the Temporary Dragon Healer in Berk, and has two dragons of his own now. Slity as he always has, and another White fear called Silvia. He lives in the village of Berk now and not in the forest. Personality Curtis as a child used to be quite shy around others. For the most part he has outgrowen this. He is usally cooled headed, caring, happy, and aware. He cares the people and dragons around him, and tries to help out when he can. He doesn't like it when he gets angered. He tries his best to keep a cool head in the worst of times, especially in arguments with people. He's very aware of the people, creatures and enviroments around him. He usally likes to get a feel for the area around him before getting to comfortable and will keep an eye on things he thinks can 'invade' him. If there's one thing Curtis likes doing, its either flying with his dragons. Sword play with others, or testing out new innovative ideas of his own. Curtis is quite skilled in the art of sword use, He was taught by his uncle who used to be a Red Rock military commander before he retired. Curtis usally uses a sword he was helped with in the creation of, or the other, heavier sword he would fragments of on an island in his travels. Flying helps keep Curtis' mind cleared a lot. He also does it to help keep his dragons in shape so they are relativley healthy. Slity is a powerful flyer due to his natural speed and the training Curtis has helped put into him. Silvia on the other hand is getting there. She's fast just because it natural for her species, but she still doesn't match up to Slity because of her lack of training. Curtis works with her when he gets the free time to do so. Appearance Curtis stands at roughly six foot. He weighs about 150 so pounds. He's typically average for hieght and weight. He's average build. He has brown hair that is roughly down to his brow bone. Deep, blue eyes much like his dragon Slity. He's white skin coloured. (Look at Picture at top for brief idea) Dragon Slity - Slity is a White fear. Roughly around a Hundred years old. So not too old for his age. Slity is a poweful flyer, Combination of both his natural speeds and his training added in from Curtis. He has deep blue eyes like Curtis. Naturally like a older brother to Silvia Silvia - Silvia is also a White fear. Found as an egg on Red Rock in Curtis' travels. Silvia is only a little over a year old. She has deep violet eyes. Flys pretty decently because of her natural speeds and hasn't had a whole lot of training aside from obedience and some flying. Very hyper at times and kind of a trouble maker. Naturally like a Younger sister to Slity. Notable Appearances Some of the Notable Apperances for Curtis have been: *The Berk - Hysteria War *Curtis and Luna Love Stories Category:Characters Category:Berkites Category:Outsiders